User talk:ChibiHorsewoman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Musa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kool Princess (Talk) 01:46, January 1, 2011}} Hello and Welcome Fairy greetings! Welcome to the Winx Club Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :If you don't like the new Wikia look, or just want a change, switch over to the Monobook skin by going to Preferences, Skins, selecting Monobook, and then save! But most importantly, welcome to our community! We're so happy you're here. Best wishes, The Administrators of the Winx Club Wiki, Roxy13 Kool Princess Winxfan1 BloomPurple11 : --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 02:07, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Winx Wikia Standards Chibi, I think you want this discussion. I wrote much of it a year ago but it needs serious revamping now that 4kids died. --Zerachielle 01:27, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... man I'm getting overwhelmed... I blame the fact that I'm 7 months pregnant and crowding my brain with Spanish. I can now have longer conversations and tell the guy that in another month I'm borrowing his chair to get up. Or a crowbar Oh right. Has it been that long already? I guess you'll be gone for a bit in March? --Zerachielle 01:45, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes it's been that long. I'm getting less sleep and have to heave myself out of bed, out of the car, or off a couch! Yikes it's scary sometimes! Spy's coming down from BC in March for the baby and I won't be on for a few weeks except to check email and comment. So I may just finish some stories and have them proof read by Rob before they get updated. Then I'll do the updates when I venture onto fanficion. I won't be back to normal til about October because the girls and I will be moving to BC in June and we'll be getting settled. Enrolling Abby in school and finding a baby sitter for Lilli while I'm at work. Yeah, I'll need my work Visa or marriage visa for that. Spy suggested I should try to up my points for a work visa. I told him that being married to a citizen would improve my points. I can't use my mom because even though she's worked in ON, she hasn't actually worked FOR a company in ON. Maybe we should improve my French some more? Song catergories That page was a "Category" page. you want a page for that song, make one. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) It's administrators. and anyone can create pages, just make sure they're not fanon. that's for the fanon site. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Some corrections - You are subjective in your edits, you should be objective! Riven didn't assume, he wrongly thought Musa was kissing Riven because he saw her and Nabu from an angle in which it looked obvious that they were kissing. And when you edit be more objective please, because "as we all saw" on the Musa and Riven page is not objective - the video Riven saw showed them in only one angle, while the people who were watching the episode saw the scene through another angle. By the way, stop writing things like "rather interesting purple shoes" (like you edited on the Griffin page) and "after cute bashful look" (like on the Musa and Riven page), its subjective as the shoes are rather interesting or the scene in your opinion, but its not necessarily in someone else's opinion! It should be written like "purple shoes" and "after a look", because you're not supposed to give your opinion when editing. Its biasing people's judgement on how the facts actually are. Of course, the Griffin page and the Musa and Riven page are only two among many, and everytime I log on I have to remove the subjective parts of your edits because I find them irritating (I find subjective info VERY irritating). Also, VERIFY the info you're putting on this Wikia, because you're supposed to put solid info here, not things like "with the help of Piff (or was it Glim?)", and NEVER put YOUR OWN opinions or those of other people (like "we saw that" or "I suppose") on the pages or write things like "I think it was", put the things as they are, not how you find them... Verify the info before putting it on here, but don't say that you suppose... I'm not being bossy here, I'm just trying to help you, because some of your edits are subjective... You should read the , especially the part... And, please, don't assume I'm being bossy, that I'm arguing with you or that I'm quarrelling, I'm just helping you become a better editor (to cite Zerechielle during her quarrel with BloomPurple: "Nobody's perfect and we all need to improve") and trying to prevent you from putting biased info on here, as its supposed to sound like an encyclopedia (you don't find things like "beautiful", "rather interesting", "I think" or "we saw" in an encyclopaedia. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 18:39, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Something else I found out today, concerning Winx Magic sur Kazeo: When you Google "Winx Magic sur Kazeo", you can read "site en relation avec France Televisions" in the site description, meaning "website in relation with France Televisions", and she did leave links for her site on the France Televisions Forum. If she was lying that she had contacts with France Televisions she wouldn't be putting the link to her site on the Forum of that company, where someone working for that company (I suppose that the admins for the OFFICIAL France Televisions Forum must obviously be people working for that company) could spot her site and have her blog closed or sue her. I suppose she must be having contacts with people working in France Televisions and vice versa, and that they must be aware of her site... And "Nothing that she's posted is 'exclusive to France' It's just information from the original source." and "You were claiming first that she's releasing things exclusively. Then that she was affiliated with French televison. And finally that she's only making this exclusively in French when she's not since the information is available in French outside of this blog." are things that I find quite offensive, as I never said that Lula was releasing things exclusively! Usually she writes things like "En exclusivite" on her site, and usually you hear things like this in French media when they are the first ones to announce some info... Lula's info is exclusivity because usually she's the FIRST ONE (NOT the only one, the FIRST ONE) to release the info in French... And her info is exclusivity (EXCLUSIVITY for French-speaking people, NOT EXCLUSIVE to France... the two words have different meanings!) for French speaking people because the info on Michael's Winx Club is in English, and there are some people in France who don't understand a word of English... (I don't know why you tend to misinterpret things usually make wrong conclusions, but its very irritating)... --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 18:58, February 28, 2011 (UTC) This again!? You're going to argue something from a month ago that I forgot about? And dear, an assumption is an incorrect belief something happened, plus it sounds better. Get a dictionary.La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 20:14, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for that Winx Magic thing, its just that I wasn't able to understand part of what you said in January and I wasn't able to understand some of you points either, and I thought that I'll be able to correct myself in case anyone among us still has misunderstandings. I didn't mean to offend you. And for the assuming part, well, its just that I don't think it was fitting there and in fact it was the as we all saw part which offended me as it was subjective. I hope you won't mind. In fact the assuming was irritating because in the video Riven saw Musa and Nabu from an angle which made it look obvious as if they were kissing while we also saw the scene from other angles, and that's what I meant to say. I know what assume means, but I in fact git it that Riven implied something which seemed obvious because he saw what was happening from an incorrect angle, and not that he incorrectly believed what was happening. And again, I'm SORRY for starting that discussion on Winx Magic again, lets just forget it (and congrats for your child again). And I didn't say that you "get so blunt", I just told you not to be subjective, PLEASE... P.S.: Would you mind, please, not to use terms like "bloody hell" and "get a life" when you're talking to me, because I'd like to remind you that I'm still almost a child and these are as good as insulting to me. And I'm telling you again: I DON'T WANT TO QUARREL, I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU BECOME A BETTER EDITOR, as I think you can be a GREAT editor, even better than me, but you're right and I won't keep on irritating you because of your pregnancy, but maybe when you'll be in a better situation you could just give a consideration to what I told you about the objectivity and subjectivity thing... --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 07:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC) And I'm just pointing to you again that it should be "La vie est belle. Et elle commence demain" for your signature... Bye for the time being, I just got some days off from school and I'll not be back again on the Wikia for some time... --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 07:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm just curious, why is it so bad that I type contractions and the word assumed and you're constantly editing that. However someone can claim Riven's height and weight and we're okay with that? Is it just me or is that a double standard? That to me sounds more subjective than assumed. Don't start telling me what to say or do when you're telling me that you're the better editor while you admit yourself in your profile that your english isn't very good. I know my French is bad and one day when I actually give a damn I'll change my signature. You're telling Zerachielle that you didn't know I was that sick instead of reading one of my blogs where I say that I'm on bedrest because of my pregnancy or where I mentioned in the first place that I am pregnant. Why not actually go a few extra steps and see if you should be irking my nerves or not. Most likely you shouldn't. Finally, bloody hell- well I say 'I don't bloody think so' quite a bit when I'm talking about waiting for something. I believe I'll keep my grammar the way it is. Kai Thanks bai- CHibi Horsewoman FlamePhoenix I think I messed it completely up, and I think that you're already a great editor (even better than me) but I didn't say that I'm better than you, and I was correcting you only on some points: *Its not about "assumed", its about when you said "that Riven assumed that Musa was kissing Nabu INSTEAD of adjusting his handcuffs (as we all well saw)". It sounded as if you meant that Riven could see through Musa and see that she was adjusting his handcuffs. And in fact when I had to correct you about "assumed" its that I wanted to tell you it should have been "incorrectly assumed" because "assumed" just means "believed", not incorrectly believed. And I'm correcting you on basis of what I'm learning at school everyday, and from my notes I'm getting from my English classes. *For assuming Riven's height and weight, well so far as I know a user (Lorisa) did once post similar things for Brandon, but Zerachielle said that we're supposed to have canon things here, not supposed ones, and I'm not doing so. If someone else did that, then that person should be *I'M NOT TELLING YOU THAT I'M A BETTER EDITOR THAN YOU, I'm saying that some of your edits do not match the Winx Club Wikia Standards, and that if they match the standards then your edits will be better. My English is maybe not that good, but I'm doing my best to match the Standards atleast and to improve my English. *I didn't notice that you had written blog posts. And I knew that you were pregnant, but how d'you expect me to know your blood pressure level or your stress level, because I came to know that you were pregnant from your posts on other users' and articles' talk pages, not from your blogs posts. Next time I'll verify. *I complained about "bloody" because I found it offensive. *And you said: Well '''she' did go off on my too about Bloody Hell. Trust me. I just told her if she wants to mince words about saying Bloody hell then the door's wide open. First thing though she should watch whom she's calling down about being in need of learning to be a better editor.'' How come you never noticed that I did precise many times that I'm A BOY? *Finally, I just wanted to help, I didn't expect that you'll mind. SORRY if I offended you... --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 15:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) And I said that my English is not THAT good, it means that it is already good at a certain extant. The way you said it made it sound as if I'm illiterate! Its simple: I live in a French-speaking country and my English is not as good as my French. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 18:44, March 12, 2011 (UTC)